coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9709 (6th March 2019)
Plot It's Seb's eighteenth birthday. Eileen and Faye have a surprise party planned while Seb is left to think everyone has forgotten the occasion. Shona pretends she's having a long lie before slipping out through the back door. Geoff asks Alya to swap shifts with Yasmeen so that he can go out with her gran. Sarah and Gary argue when he says he's too busy to pick up Harry. Gemma has her feet under the table at No.5. Chesney is counting the days she's been staying over. David goes into Manchester for something and asks Gail to make sure that Shona doesn't leave the house. Kate is persuaded to order roses and tulips for the wedding when Lolly mocks Rana's choice of birds of paradise. Seb is secretly pleased that Sarah and Gary are rowing. Yasmeen guesses that Geoff is behind the shift change. Gail advises Sarah to cut Gary some slack as he's working hard for her. Sarah realises she's been foolish. Abi offers to buy Seb his first legal pint. Seb rips up her card in front of her to show what little she means to him. Sarah promises Seb a birthday surprise. Seb is annoyed when Gary refuses to let him play snooker with him and his mates, unaware that it's a cover story for his party. Sarah makes up with Gary and tells him to be at the house for 6.30pm. Rana starts to feel left out as Kate and Lolly go out together. David discovers Shona is missing and is convinced she's gone to see Clayton. Yasmeen freaks out when Geoff arrives at No.6 with his overnight bag. She flees on the pretext of getting a frying pan from Dev's. Eileen tells Seb that Sarah has a surprise for him in order to keep him out of the way while the party is set up. Rana asks Imran if he'll walk her down the aisle at the wedding. Imran is touched. Shona returns with a weasel for the barbershop. David is delighted and produces an engagement ring. She happily agrees to marry him. Seb finds a note inside No.8 - "In the bath waiting for you. Hurry up". Thinking it's meant for him, he goes upstairs... Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *Lolly - Katherine Pearce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb thinks a message from Sarah is aimed at him on his 18th birthday; and Rana feels left out when Lolly suggests to Kate they should have a night out on the town. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,375,455 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes